The House Of Night-time
by Sdaisy13
Summary: My Spin-off to The house of night. Love this series. Please Review and Share if you want more :)
**The House Of Night-time**

 **House of Night Fan Fiction.**

 **Chapter 1**

I was a typical 16 year old girl, went to school, did my homework, and on the weekend went to parties and spent time with my smoking hot boyfriend Josh. My name is Alice Daisy Cassidy.

It was a Wednesday in early may the weather was beautiful, finally spring was actually here. Today was like every other day; I got up in the morning for school and met Josh at the corner so we could walk together. I went to Fordham High School for the Arts, I was majoring in singing and Josh was an amazing guitar player. Basically we were perfect for each other!

As Josh and I were walking to school, we stopped at the little chip wagon to grab some breakfast like we did most mornings. As we were sitting on the picnic table, a weird smell came over the air. I looked around and that was when I saw him, standing underneath a tree staring directly at me. My eyes were locked on his and I was frozen. Not only was he so pale that his skin was blinding when the sun hit him, he has the bright blue crescent moon on his forehead. Oh my god I thought, he's a tracker, I remembered him because he had showed up at School last year and marked on of the grade 11 students.

Josh tried to get my attention by snapping his fingers, he knows I zone out sometimes, but before I could look at him I heard the pale boy speak, "Alice Daisy Cassidy! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night" Before I could blink my eyes he was in front of me. He reached his long index finger up and touched my forehead. I felt a weird stinging and fell backwards. Josh caught me quickly, and the pale boy was gone.

All I could feel was darkness, I had an awful pain in my head, I couldn't get myself to get up, so I decided to just lie there for a bit. It didn't last long, I was awoken a few minutes later by Josh shaking my shoulders "Alice" he whispered. "Alice, wake up sweetie." Will all my effort I managed to open my eyes and look at him, my vision was blurry and the sun was really hurting my eyes today. "My sunglasses" I said to Josh. He quickly got up and grabbed my purse, bringing over my sunglasses and handing them to me. "Thanks babe" my voice didn't sound right.

"What happened? Where's the pale guy?" I asked Josh while looking around.

"He left" Josh said, he got really close to me and said "he disappeared after you passed out." Josh paused for whats seemed like forever... why was he acting so weird? Then he looked deep into my eyes and said "Alice we need to go home and pack you a bag."

I was so confused, "Pack a bag?" I said, "why we are only going to school Josh"

Josh didn't say anything for a few minutes he just stared at me with those eyes that have made me melt for the last 3 years, I thought maybe he was going to kiss me, I started to slowly close my eyes, when he touched my face and I looked at him again. "You need to go to the house of night" he said.

I sighed, "Josh I think you are blowing this out of proportion... I'm fine, now help me up and let's go to school." I tried to stand and everything around me went dizzy, thank goodness Josh was there to catch me from falling down again.

Josh handed me his iPhone, I realized the camera was turned in reverse and I could see myself... except I looked different.. I now had the outline of the sapphire crescent moon on my forehead, and I was shocked by how it brought out the blue in my eyes.

I just sat there and stared at myself for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, Josh came and sat beside me and put his arms around me, he reached up and turned my head so I had to look at him, he slowly leaned over and kissed me, I had kissed Josh lots, we have been dating for over 3 years, but this time it felt different. I couldn't explain why. He finally let me go and said to me "lets go pack you a bag so we can bring you to your new school.

I could barely make myself stand, but when I did I turned to Josh and could feel the tears in my eyes. "I don't want to go to a new school" I said to him. "I want to stay with you, I love you, can't we just pretend this didn't happen? I'll buy a really good concealer... no one else needs to know!" I was practically screaming through the sobs.

Josh put a finger over my lips telling me to shush. "If you don't go to the house of night then you will die Alice, you need to be around other vampires, it's the only way you will survive." He spoke so clear that I couldn't believe how calm he was. "I can't lose you, not like that"

"If I go to that school then you do lose me Josh!" I controlled my tears but my voice was still whiny.

He nudged my arm and smirked at me. "Baby... there is worse things than having a smoking hot vampire girlfriend!" Josh said.

I rolled my eyes at him he was such a typical guy, but he always knew exactly what it was I needed to hear and what would make me smile. He was right though, I had to go otherwise I would start to die, it was difficult but it was for the best, this had to have happened for a reason. "Alright" I said while I slid my fingers through his. "Let's get a bag and check out my new school." We walked hand in and hand back to my house talking like normal as if nothing was wrong, and maybe that's because nothing was. It was scary, but it felt right at the same time.

We walked into my house and that's when I realized, crap how am I going to tell mom? I didn't have much time to think about it, as I walked in the front door mom was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast. She looked up surprised to see me home so early.

"Alice, hunny? What are you doing home? Are you sick?" My mom was babbling on. She had gotten up from the table and began walking over to me, when she stopped dead in her tracks. She must have finally noticed the new tattoo. She began to look pale. "Hu-unny..." Mom stammered. "What is going on?"

"Well mom, remember how you have told me since I was young that I was special?" I looked directly at my mom. She nodded her head and a thought I saw a slight smile in her eyes. I kept talking, "well now I believe you."

She walked over to me very slow, she reached her hand up and touched my forehead. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"At first it stung a little bit," I replied. "But now I can't even feel it." My mom opened her arms and engulfed me into a big hug.

She let me go looked into my eyes, holding my head, and said "don't you worry my darling, we will figure this out together. I am always there for you." Then she leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Go pack yourself a bag, and I will make you and Josh some snacks for the drive."

I was so happy she was being so understanding, I had one of the best moms in the world. My dad was a truck driver, he mostly only left for a few days at a time, but of course this time he was gone for 3 weeks. I really wish he was here to come with us. I shook my thoughts out of my head and decided to stress about that later, I turned around and walked up the stairs to my bedroom and Josh followed.

Josh sat down on my bed and started playing with the fuzzy purple heart pillow he had bought me for our first valentine's day. I could tell he was deep in thought. I grabbed my carry on bag I used when I went on vacation and tossed it on the bed beside him. "Would you mind putting some of my sleep stuff in there?" I asked him quickly, while I grabbed my bigger suitcase and walked over to my closet.

He didn't move but he asked me "What did you want to bring with you?"

I walked over to the bed, and grabbed my fluffy purple throw blanket (It was my favourite, so soft.) and one of the stuffed dogs he had gotten me, he knew I loved pitbulls. He has bought me one that had a tag on his collar that said "I'm an angel." I loved it so much. I sat down beside Josh and grabbed his hand, "I need as much Josh with me as I can bring." I said. I put the stuffed pitbull in the bag with the blanket, and put my hand out to Josh asking for the pillow "May I?" He smiled and handed me the pillow and kissed me.

It was a normal kiss, this on was passionate with intensity, like he knew this might be the last time for awhile. His hands wrapped around my back pulling me in closer to him and my hands went up around his neck, and into his hair. This isn't the first time Josh and I had had a hot make-out session, but this time we could both feel it was different. Before I knew it I was lying on top of him breathing hard. We heard a knock on my bedroom door and I jumped up. From the other side of the door I heard my mom call to us "Sandwiches are ready when every your packed."

"Okay mom we'll be down in a few minutes" I hollered back. I turned my head to look at Josh, his hair was a mess and he had a huge smile on his face. I swear my cheeks were as red as a tomato.

He patted the bed beside him and said "You coming back to finish?" And he gave me that smirk and wink that makes my heart melt like butter. I stuck my tongue out at him, rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet.

"I need to pack silly! Mom is waiting." I replied. I started shuffling through my clothes in my closet wondering what to bring. Josh came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know that vampires normally wear all black or dark colors." He said "but bring some of your bright clothes to, they look the sexiest on you." He was nibbling on my neck making me giggle. I pushed him back and told him to go sit on the bed and wait. He obeyed and just watched me as I folded my clothes and packed my suitcase. I did bring majority dark clothes, but just to make Josh happy, I brought some bright shirts and jeans also and gave him a flirty wink while I folded them.

I zipped up my suitcase. Put the carry-on bag beside it, and grabbed my final toiletry bag and walked into my bathroom and started filling it with all my necessities. My favourite shampoo and conditioner, my perfume's, my make-up. I closed my bathroom door and went to grab my suitcase and bag when Josh took them out of my hands "Allow me my lady" He smirked. I always laughed when he acted like a old style gentleman, he always could make me smile.

We walked downstairs and met mom in the kitchen. She eyes my suitcase and 2 bags and laughed. "Bring enough stuff?" She joked.

"I wanted to bring more but ran out of room!" I laughed back. Mom hugged my shoulders and we walked out of the house. Packed everything into the car and started driving.

The house of night campus wasn't far from my house about a half hour drive probably, we didn't drive in silence, we listened to our country station. Singing loudly to every song that came on. I did love me some Blake Shelton, and Luke Bryan!

It wasn't long before pulled onto the road and saw the huge building was gated from parking. Mom pulled up to the gates and there was a small voice box, with a button that said "Ring for Entrance." My mom pushed the button and we all waited.

We heard a voice come from the box, it was a squeaky female voice but very friendly, "Welcome to the house of night! How can I assist you tonight?"

My mom looked at me smiled and grabbed my hand and squeezed. "My daughter Alice Cassidy was marked this morning, I am dropping her off." My mom said, more confident then I think she felt.

"Perfect" The voice from the box replied. "We have been expecting her, please drive on in and park at the front."

Mom did as she was told and parked in front of the main doors. We all got out of the car and the front doors to the building opened. Out stepped one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. She had long black hair and was wearing a gorgeous red dress. She had the most unique tattoo's covering her face and shoulders. I was so mesmerized I couldn't move or talk. She was followed by two big looking bodyguards dressed all in black both very handsome.

She looked directly at me and a huge smile arose on her face as she started to speak, her voice wasn't squeaky like the woman from the voice box, but hers was strong, confident, and powerful. "Hello Alice Cassidy, it is a pleasure to meet you." She reached out to me, I assumed for my hand, I went to go shake her hand but she grabbed my forearm instead, I copied her, and then let go. "My name is Zoey Redbird, High Priestess to our goddess Nyx. And this!" She opened her arms open wide taking everything in "is the house of night! Welcome my child!"


End file.
